A liquid crystal display apparatus has advantages including high definition, high contrast ratio, wide viewing angle and high color saturation. It has become a major application of current display technology. A typical color liquid crystal display apparatus includes a color filter, an active device array substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The color filter splits light passed therethrough into several light components each having different colors. The light components can be mixed to output or directly output for achieving color displaying on the display apparatus. However, the color filter decreases brightness of images displayed on the display apparatus. Therefore, a major subject in the technology field is to improve the color saturation and the light transmittance of the color filter.